Altaine
* Amargein means Born of song. Ó Cadhla means Graceful * Population Roughly 89% of the population is human; the remaining 11% are a conglomeration of demons and other races. Background Known For Music, dances, festivals, old traditions Climate Mild winters and summers. Temperature has only rarely fallen below freezing. Though the weather is not extreme year round, high winds are frequent. Relationships Borealis - Altaine is Borealis's lover, much to his joy. He confessed during the Festival of the Phoenix which is held once every year. He often hangs around the larger nation and greatly enjoys inviting him to his festivals whenever the pop up (which is very often). He doesn't get too crestfallen if Borealis declines, because he knows that he is busy. Altaine is the only one who calls Borealis by the nickname 'Bori' (though Atlantea is slowly adopting this as well), and he will glomp Borealis whenever he is given the chance. He knows about Borealis's BDSM fetish, and it is unknown whether or not Altaine is trying to prompt Borealis into it or not. Ethitium - He's protective of her and his high energy is noticeably toned down around her. Altaine likes Ethitium, and he personally doesn't like going to her country because it's so cold, but he will do it (and he does think it's a beautiful place) because Ethitium comes to his country to visit. Fuyuki - Altaine enjoys Fuyuki's presence and likes to listen to the younger nation talk about his country and their traditions. He hasn't visited Fuyuki's country yet, but he dearly wants to. Atlantea - Altaine finds Atlantea to be very amusing, and he loves to listen to him speak about his past and his heritage. As the two are neighbors and have somewhat similar climates, they are both a popular tourist spot, and Altaine soaks that up like nobody's business. El - Jei - Leroit - Terasoli - Personality Build He's rather lithe and limber instead of just skinny, as he always relies on his speed and flexibility instead of brute force. He's a bit shorter than the other nations, which is to his advantage. Though he eats a lot, he loses weight quickly due to a high metabolism. General He's physically far weaker than Borealis but his magical power is on par with Ethitium's, and he's not afraid to remind the other nations that he's a force to be reckoned with. Altaine is easily the most hyperactive of the countries, but he's known for changing his mood at the drop of a hat. When this happens, even Borealis and Ethitium tread carefully around him. He has a Berserk Button and he lets everybody know what it is: Borealis and Ethitium. If either of them are threatened, Altaine loses his human appearance and takes on the form of a phoenix. Altaine enjoys music, especially folk or traditional in style. Dancing comes naturally to him, and he will often drag Borealis and Ethitium along to festivals. Tropes Obfuscating Stupidity No Sense Of Personal Space - To Borealis Born Again Immortality Huge Guy, Tiny Girl - To Borealis; Altaine is a male example of the Tiny Girl Opposites Attract - To Borealis Ho Yay - With Borealis Loss Of Identity - Not an extreme case, but gradually growing worse with each incarnation Past Life Memories - When he's Cecil/Ash/Warren/any other incarnation, etc. Victory By Endurance - Mixture of Type 1 and 2; mostly Type 2 Cool Sword Undying Loyalty - To his leader/boss Red Oni, Blue Oni - Altaine's Red to Borealis's Blue Shipper On Deck - Atlantea/Ethitium Older Than They Look Never Got To Say Goodbye - To Borealis Martial Pacifist In Touch With His Feminine Side Beware The Nice Ones Cloudcuckoolander Nations As People Elemental Nation Written Work Never Ending Cycle - Main character. Revolving around the death-rebirth cycle of the phoenix Breathe Again - Main character. Revolving around a plot point in the future Pokemon Trivia *While he knew how to dance and play instruments almost immediately, and can pick up almost any form of dance/instrument within moments, he had to actually have a tutor for singing which didn't come naturally to him. Altaine is very embarrassed by this fact and never brings it up to anybody *Settled on his current form because Borealis liked him in that incarnation Category:Character Category:Nation